


Is This A Date I Wonder?

by Bass_Line



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Secret Santa 2018, Based off my experience at Fuji-Q Highland, Chisato loves dragging Kaoru to high places, F/F, HinaAya barely makes an appearance lol, I made up NFO terms shhh, KasuAri barely makes an appearance too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: This is something I did for Bandori Secret Santa 2018 on Tumblr (even though we're already way past the Christmas stage)!





	Is This A Date I Wonder?

"Hey Rinrin, let's hang out this weekend!" Ako grinned, holding up two tickets to an amusement park. Rinko gulped, while she was keen on the idea of hanging out with Ako, the mere thought of being surrounded by strangers scared her greatly. Ako didn't seem to notice Rinko's paling expression, and continued to discuss her plans for the weekend. "It'll just be the two of us!"

"Just... the two of us...?" Rinko softly repeated, a smile creeping onto her face as she realised that it would almost be like a date. _'That sounds wonderful... if only we went to somewhere less crowded...'_

"Yeah! So I was thinking to go on Sunday since we have Roselia practice on Saturday, but if you wanna go on Saturday I could always grovel in front of Yukina-san!" Ako beamed, the sight of Rinko smiling warming her heart. She felt somewhat guilty for not telling the keyboardist that it was meant to be a date, but she didn't want to scare her best friend away. "So what's it gonna be?"

"I... I think we should... go on Sunday..."

"Great! How about 7.30 am in front of the train station? That way we'll get to maximise our day there!" Rinko nodded, willing to do anything just to spend some alone time with Ako. Ever since she had met Ako in NFO, she had developed a crush on the drummer. Not that she would outright admit it, apart from the fact that Rinko developed a crush over an online stranger back then, Ako was still in middle school so love might still be a foreign concept to her. "This is gonna be awesome! Like uh... us defeating the sapphire golem demon in NFO! Yeah! That level of awesome!"

"I... can't wait... Ako-chan!" Soon, Rinko was tackled by Ako, the latter's attempt of hugging failing. Thankfully, Ako was too light to actually push Rinko down to the floor (and Rinko's chest size might have some part in cushioning the impact). "I'm sure... it sounds fun."

"Yeah! I can't wait to hang out with you Rinrin, just the two of us!"

* * *

_'_ _T_ _-This looks intimidating...'_ Rinko thought to herself as she watched in horror how one of the roller coasters turned upside down as it rushed along its track. Adding on to her horror were the rotating seats on the already rotating roller coaster, surely giving riders a serious case of nausea. She turned to face Ako, who was beaming at said roller coaster. "W-What are you... looking at?"

"That! That looks so cool! I'm sure it'll be as thrilling as the time when you burnt that Skele-Hydra to ashes with your Oblivion Fire!" Ako replied, her crimson eyes sparkling with excitement as the roller coaster whizzed over their heads, the riders screaming with pure fear in their ragged voices. "We should get a map, that way we won't get lost!"

"Aya-chan, what does this map say?" Both Rinko and Ako turned their heads to the familiar voice, which belonged to Hina. Accompanying Hina was Aya, who was trying to look discreet among the crowd they were in. Hina had noticed Aya's efforts to look discreet, laughing good-naturedly at her attempt. "Ahahaha! Aya-chan, it's okay! You already look normal even without disguises!"

"I-Idols need to keep a low profile Hina-chan!"

"True, but you look pretty plain even as an idol, so don't worry so much about being spotted!" Hina most likely didn't notice that her comment stung, but somehow Aya managed to simply pout and jokingly pound on Hina's shoulder. They soon left, unaware that Rinko and Ako were also at the amusement park.

"Wow, no wonder Sayo-san gets mad at Hina-san." Ako commented, mentally pitying Aya for being the one to put up with Hina's antics. Rinko nodded, holding up a map that she had gotten during Hina's and Aya's exchange. Beaming, Ako shook Rinko excitedly while the latter opened up the map, revealing all of the attractions the amusement park had to offer. "Holy fireballs, we _have_ to do that one Rinrin."

"Which one?" Ako pointed to an attraction in response, revealing to be... "Um... Ako-chan... isn't that the... one with the... scary drop...?"

"Yeah, but it's gonna be fun with you beside me!" Rinko blushed, the implication that Ako felt that she made the drummer's life fun was enough to get her to agree to ride anything, even scary rides such as the one mentioned. "Besides, there's a great view of Mount Fuji at the top!"

"Shall we... go there... before the line... gets longer?" Ako nodded, practically dragging Rinko towards the roller coaster. True to Rinko's words, the queue for that particular roller coaster was already long, though it didn't deter Ako as she went ahead to queue for the attraction.

"This is gonna be awesome Rinrin! Especially with you riding with me!" Rinko blushed furiously, Ako's excited smile as they slowly inched forward in the queue making her heart race. Ako's enthusiasm didn't alleviate Rinko's racing heart either.

"Me too..." It was a lie, Rinko wished that she was anywhere but inside the roller coaster. The only thing that prevented her from attempting to break free from the restraints was Ako holding onto her hand, effectively calming her down. _'Ako-chan's holding my hand... she's so kind...'_

 _'Oh man I'm holding onto Rinrin's hand! It's so soft and her fingers are slender! Okay Ako, calm down, and don't scream in a gay panic like what Lisa-nee does around Sayo-san.'_ Ako thought to herself, sweating nervously as Rinko offered her a grateful nod. The roller coaster started to move, soon descending into a sharp drop in the dark.

"Kaoru, we're not even up in the air yet! Hmm, I suppose I can leave her foaming after this is done..." An unknown voice in front of Rinko sighed, though it sounded as though the foaming was expected.

"Hey Rinrin, do you think-" Ako whispered to Rinko, her words mostly cut off by the wind. She was about to continue, but as they reached the top, they were both mesmerised by the view of Mount Fuji. "This is even better than the Phoenix Volcano!"

"U-Um, Ako-chan? W-We're... going down... and..." Before Rinko could finish her sentence, the roller coaster plummeted down. _'T-This vertical drop is scarier than the vertical climb!'_

* * *

"Oh, if it isn't Ako-chan and Rinko-chan. Did you enjoy the ride?" Two minutes after the ride started, Chisato (and an unconscious Kaoru) had caught up to the mentioned girls. Ako nodded in excitement, regaling to Chisato how breathtaking the view of Mount Fuji was from the peak of the track. Rinko, on the other hand, simply murmured vague praises about the ride. "I see. Personally, I found the ride enjoyable. It's rather unfortunate that Kaoru here didn't feel the same."

"I... heard that... she doesn't deal... well with heights..."

"Hm? Ah yes, that is true. Anyways, we won't disrupt your date any longer then." With that, Chisato bowed and dragged Kaoru off to who knows where. Rinko didn't say anything, too flustered by the actress's assumption to even reply. Ako looked pleased, though Rinko wasn't sure why. Probably because of the adrenaline after the ride?

"Let's go for another ride!" Rinko gulped, while the view was indeed spectacular as compared to the view of the Phoenix Volcano in NFO, she really didn't want to experience another vertical climb. With that, she vehemently shook her head, disappointing Ako slightly. "Oh, never mind then. Sorry for not seeing your discomfort Rinrin... That climb was pretty scary huh? Kinda like that time we went against that level 90 Diamond Ursa huh?"

"It's okay... as long as... you had fun..." Rinko replied, gently tugging Ako's sleeve to grab her attention. "Ako-chan... look... over there..."

"A souvenir shop! Let's go!" Ako's scarlet eyes sparkled as she ran towards the shop, with Rinko following after her. The shop sold many souvenirs, including t-shirts depicting the main feature of the roller coaster and... "Rinrin look! This t-shirt says 180 kilometres per hour! We have to go for this roller coaster!"

"Um..." Rinko wasn't sure how to respond, but anything that went at such speed was most likely not her cup of tea. Even so, that didn't prevent herself from agreeing to Ako's request. "Alright... after you're done... here?"

"Yeah! Is there anything that you want Rinrin?" Truthfully speaking, all Rinko wanted was to sit down somewhere that's not a roller coaster but knowing Ako, that wouldn't come any time soon. Her lavender eyes settled on a black t-shirt depicting the roller coaster that they went on just now, catching her attention. "Oh hey, that one looks great! I'm sure you and Sayo-san would be able to rock it!"

"Do you think... I should get it then...?"

"Yeah! Oh, how about I get the white one so that we can match?"

"I thought... demons don't... wear white?"

"Uh... they do! Once in a while?" Rinko smiled, Ako trying to match with her was cute in her opinion. Ako grinned, holding up the black t-shirt for Rinko and the white one for herself. "Here! I'm right, black suits you way more!"

"Even though... my surname has... the character for white... in it?" Ako nodded, her cheeks turning a slight red. "Ako-chan... are you okay...? Your cheeks... are turning... red..."

"Hm? Must be the weather I guess. C'mon, let's buy these then go for the next ride!" Ako said, bringing three t-shirts to the counter. "Excuse me, we would like to buy these please!"

"A-Ako-chan! The size... for my t-shirt... is wrong...!"

* * *

"That was kinda a letdown..." Ako sighed as she and Rinko left the building for the second roller coaster. They have both rode it, and while it did kept its promise of going at 180 kilometres per hour, it was only for the first half of the ride and by the time they got to the loop, it was almost as though it would stop any moment. Thankfully for Rinko, that didn't happen. "I thought it would be all zoom from start to finish!"

"It was... very loud... when the ride... started..." Rinko commented, the loud noise as the roller coaster started nearly deafening her. In fact, she could barely hear what Ako was saying. This was evident as Ako started gesturing to her, to which she couldn't understand. "I... can't... hear you..."

"I'm saying that we should go somewhere else!" Ako yelled, pulling Rinko towards an open space. "Can you hear me now Rinrin?"

"Y-Yeah... better... now thanks..."

"So I was saying that we should go for lunch first then go back to the attractions. What do you think Rinrin?" Rinko nodded in agreement, possibly the first time that day that they agreed on something. Holding up a map, it was revealed that there were two areas where restaurants were found at. One was at the ice skating rink, which was surrounded by majority of the restaurants found in the amusement park. The other one was located near the entrance, which would be quieter as it was easily missed. _'Knowing her, she would want the one nearer to the entrance... but I kinda want the one near to the rink...'_

"I think... we should go for the rink... and see others... ice skate."

"Really? I thought you would want the one near the entrance!"

"I was hoping... that we could skate... together Ako-chan. Do you know how?" Ako didn't, but who was she to turn down a free one-on-one that didn't involve Rinko looking as though she would rather die? "That's great... let's find something... to eat first then."

"Yeah!" As Rinko walked ahead, Ako hurriedly pulled out her phone, typing 'how to learn how to ice skate in five mins' into the search bar. _'_ _Don't fail me now internet!'_

* * *

"Ako-chan... are you sure you're alright?" Rinko's worry was founded, considering that Ako fell while they were ice skating after their lunch. Ako gritted her teeth and managed a smile, trying her best to ignore the pain in her right ankle. "Please... tell me if you're... not feeling well..."

"Aw, thanks Rinrin, but I'm perfectly fine!" Ako replied, making a mental note to visit the doctor immediately after they part ways. Rinko still looked suspicious, but accepted Ako's reply. _'Ack my ankle hurts but I can't limp if not Rinrin will think something's up!'_

"Oh? If it isn't Ako-chan and Rinko-senpai! You guys on a date too?" Kasumi and Arisa approached them, an excited smile on Kasumi's face contrasting Arisa's annoyance. Both Rinko and Ako stood there in silence, unsure if they should dispute Kasumi's assumption that they were on a date. Not that either of them wanted to, they both enjoyed the idea that they were seen as having a date.

"How did you convince Arisa-chan to go on a date with you?" Ako asked, sidestepping Kasumi's question. Arisa said nothing, simply boring holes in Rinko's direction. "H-Hey! Don't stare so hard at Rinrin! Think of her as a rabbit!"

"You mean like Otae's rabbits? Sheesh, that girl has way too many for my liking." Arisa shuddered, memories of her chasing after rabbits within the school compound traumatising her. "Hey Kasumi, do you seriously want to go to the haunted house? It's really scary you know."

"Aww, as long as I have you, I don't even mind getting murdered in there!" Kasumi replied without missing a beat, instantly throwing her arms around Arisa. Ako and Rinko snuck glances at each other, both of them entertaining the idea of hugging each other. "Hey, why don't you two join us?"

"Heh?" Kasumi beamed at the two Roselia members, both of them surprised (or in Rinko's case, horrified) at Kasumi's invite. Arisa shrugged, personally not minding the extra company as her girlfriend strongly wished to enter the haunted house.

"Yeah! It can be like a... twin date!"

"The correct term is 'double date' Kasumi."

"Exactly what Arisa-chan said!" Ako glanced at Rinko, worried for the latter as she didn't deal well with anything related to horror. Upon noticing Ako's worried glances, Rinko offered her a grateful smile. "So whaddya say? Wanna join us?"

"If... you two won't... mind then... Ako-chan and I would love... to join in." Unsurprisingly, Ako and Arisa were shocked that Rinko, the shyest girl among them, took up Kasumi's invite. _'Ako-chan likes horror... I'm content as long as she's happy...'_

"Well... if Rinrin's fine with it, then yeah! Lead the way then!" Kasumi nodded eagerly, dragging Arisa in the direction of the haunted house. Rinko was about to follow, but she stopped after noticing Ako limping after them. _'Gah, I should look up how to walk normally after getting injured...'_

"Ako-chan... you injured yourself didn't you...?" Ako said nothing, averting her eyes away from Rinko's. It was obvious to the keyboardist that Ako wasn't going to admit that she was injured any time soon, so all she could do was to offer her shoulder as support. "Why don't you... lean on my shoulder?"

"... Sorry Rinrin, I just wanted to impress you. Should have just admitted that I can't actually skate huh?" Ako sighed, leaning on Rinko's right shoulder as she tried to put less pressure on her right ankle. "Yukina-san's gonna be so mad at me."

"I think... she will be worried... about you... than about practice..."

"I hope so..."

* * *

"Um... Ako-chan?" The sun was starting to set, and they were in line for the roller coaster that they saw the moment they entered the amusement park. Ako had somehow convinced Rinko to queue for the attraction despite her ankle, though it was for another reason that Rinko had worries. "Isn't this... the one where... everything spins?"

"Yeah! I'm so glad we have enough money to buy the fast passes!"

"I-I guess...?" Rinko decided to not tell Ako that she didn't wish to ride the attraction, but it was too late to turn back either way for they were at the start of the line. A tap on the shoulder startled her, nearly causing her to whirl around and hit the person behind her. "A-Ah!"

"I knew it was you two!" Behind her was Hina and Aya, the latter mirroring Rinko's paling expression. "Do you guys know that Chisato-chan's here with Kaoru-chan? Like what are the odds right?"

"Ah! Hina-san and Aya-san! You two are here too? We saw Chisato-san with Kaoru-san and Kasumi-san with Arisa-san!" Ako remarked, wincing as she accidentally placed pressure on her right ankle. Rinko noticed, immediately pulling Ako closer to her. _'Thanks Rinrin, sorry that I'm being so stubborn...'_

"So... are you trying to act cool in front of Rinko-chan?" Hina asked, a teasing smile on her face as she observed the silent interaction between Rinko and Ako. Ako's cheeks turned a bright red, her hands immediately slapping her cheeks in a bid to cover them from Rinko. Rinko said nothing, a similar blush sported across her face as she realised what Hina was trying to imply. To her credit, at least Hina was being a lot more subtle than Kasumi. "You two make a boppin' pair!"

"W-We're... not dating..." Rinko hastily replied, falling right into Hina's trap. Had Aya not been there to keep Hina in check, Hina would have probably teased them a lot harder as they waited for their turn to ride the attraction.

"Who said anything about dating?" Hina smirked, managing to make Aya chuckle softly in response. Rinko and Ako said nothing, their brains overheating at Hina's comment. Before she could tease them again, they were ushered into the attraction's cabin where they saw the other four girls mentioned by Ako earlier. "Oh? Chisato-chan, you convinced Kaoru-chan to ride?"

"Ah, Hina-chan. As you can see here, this weakling is already out cold so convincing isn't needed." Due to the seating arrangement, Chisato and Kaoru were seated beside Hina and Aya. This left Rinko and Ako with Kasumi and Arisa, the latter gripping onto the restraint for dear life. "Arisa-chan, the ride hasn't even started yet."

"S-Shut up! If you dragged an unconscious person with you, I certainly have the right to hold onto the restraints!" Arisa retorted, her hands trembling as her mind played instances to which she saw the roller coaster spinning. "Kasumi, I hate you."

"E-Ehhhhhh?! It's only gonna spin! No biggie right?" Rinko nervously smiled as she sat beside Ako, who was already holding onto her restraints. It dawned on Rinko that maybe, just maybe, the daredevil Ako was also scared of the roller coaster they were in. With that thought in mind, she reached out for Ako's hand, gently grasping it as the ride started.

"Hey Rinrin, before this thing really starts, I have a confession to make." Ako started, her hand starting to turn clammy as the ride inched forward with every shudder.

"What is it...?"

"I uh... I don't deal well with spinny thingies." The moment Ako finished her sentence, the ride started to spin, the seats spinning along with it. "We're all gonna die!"

"A-Ako-chan!" Aya called out, her vision turning white as the ride spun faster. "That's not reassu- bleagh..."

* * *

"... I kinda feel bad for Aya-san, she looked like she was in pain after she puked... Hina-san was probably the one who dragged her to that ride." Ako commented, resisting the urge to hurl up in front on Rinko. They were now in a ferris wheel cabin, enjoying the night scenery and the occasional screaming from the other roller coasters.

"Are you... feeling better...?"

"I'm... probably gonna be okay..." Ako sighed, she had single-handedly ruined her plans to act dependable in front of Rinko. Ever since she kissed the ice floor hard, nothing seemed to go well for her. At least she managed to make it through the haunted house without screaming like Arisa, who was most definitely scarred for life. "I'm sorry Rinrin, I just wanted to act cool in front of you."

"W-Why? You... don't have to..." Rinko was surprised to hear that from her best friend, she had genuinely thought that Ako was stubborn about her ankle injury as she wanted to maximise the fun they had that day. "I... already think that... you're cool... Ako-chan."

"Thanks Rinrin, but I wanted to make today special because... uh..." Ako wasn't sure if she should admit that she meant for their time together at the park as a date, but given Rinko's anticipatory expression, she figured that it was best to tell her the truth. "I... well... This is actually a date, and I didn't want to tell you it's one because I don't wanna scare you..."

"Scare... me? Does this mean... that you love me?" Rinko's heart threatened to burst out of her chest, she couldn't believe that Ako just might reciprocate her affections. Ako nodded, tears starting to spill from her scarlet eyes. "A-Ako-chan? Why... are you crying?"

"I'm sorry Rinrin, I know you just see me as a best friend. I didn't wanna damage our friendship, so I didn't tell you that today's actually a date..." Ako apologised, wiping away her tears with the back of her hands. "Not only did I ruin today, I even made you worry about my ankle... I suck as a best friend, let alone as a potential girlfriend..."

"A-Ako-chan! I... I love you too...!" Rinko confessed, changing the side that she sat in the cabin such that she sat beside Ako. "I... was really happy that... you invited me... just the two of us..."

"You are?"

"... It would... have been nicer if... it was somewhere less crowded... but apart from that... I was really happy that... we spent time together..."

"Gah, I knew we should have a date on NFO instead! Lisa-nee said that amusement parks are okay as you probably hated the beach, that's the last time I'm gonna take advice from her..."

"Imai-san... meant well..." Rinko replied, brushing away a stray tear from Ako's cheek. "Does your ankle... still hurt?"

"I don't think so. Should I be worried?"

"Maybe... you should go to the first-aid centre... once we reach the ground..." Ako nodded in agreement, resting her head on Rinko's shoulder. Rinko smiled bashfully, grasping Ako's right hand as they waited for the cabin to reach the ground.

_'Thank you for making today fun Ako-chan...'_


End file.
